wings_of_fire_the_poison_animus_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Poison Animus: The Fanfiction
Author's Note Wings of Fire - owned by Tui T. Sutherland 'Summary' The Poison Animus Prophecy is coming true, and we are powerless to stop it... The Dark King, also known as the Poison Animus, has taken over Pyrrhia. His Undead army rampage around Pyrrhia. The Pyrrhian Resistance Guard, which was put in place to stop the Dark King, has failed to overthrow him. Most Pyrrhian dragons have fled to Pantala. Those who didn't have died and become part of the Dark King's Army, or are in hiding. But in the SilkWing palace, six Prophecy Dragonets hatch, ready to fulfill a prophecy that was foretold years before their hatching. Maybe 'hopeless' isn't so hopeless after all. 'Plot' Prologue: The prologue starts with a SilkWing and a SilkWing/HiveWing hybrid flying back to Pantala over the ocean. The SilkWing is introduced as Adonis, the blue and white SilkWing, and Sylphina is introduced as the shiny black and red SilkWing/HiveWing hybrid. Adonis and Sylphina are the only two survivors of eight dragons who were sent out to retrieve four of the six eggs of The Poison Animus Prophecy. They are back after a three-day journey from this mission, with all of the eggs with them. As they are flying, the egg Sylphina is holding shudders. Sylphina is slightly annoyed by this, and Adonis expresses doubt that the egg will wait for them to get back to Pantala. Sylphina ignores him and keeps flying. Adonis's eyes are drawn to the bandage on one of her talons, and he asks her how the cactus juice was working. Sylphina grimaces in pain and relates her injury to the feeling of getting bitten by a bullet ant. Adonis remembers how Sylphina was bitten by a dragonbite viper while getting the SeaWing/SandWing egg from Possibility. Adonis, slightly hysterical and on edge after such a long, dangerous trip, starts suddenly laughing. More to be added soon 'The Poison Animus Prophecy' "Animus blood turns black Animus eyes turn red Animi betray their souls The darkness of the king will spread The spirits regain their breath The dead regain their lives Those who are evil repress death The Dark King turns back time The frosty wind will guide you to a place of scarlet scales Find the MudWing egg with the help of guides and tales The thrice-tribe egg will be found in a place hidden from corrupt eyes The egg of SilkWing Royalty will be immune to darkness's guise The egg of Hive is sold and hidden in plain sight The egg of Sand and Sea left in a place of Possibility's light Darkness is spreading through the land Guided by a corrupt hand The Dark King's reign has just begun And the dragonets will make sure the war is won." '-Galaxyseer, The Last Seer' 'Characters' 'Prologue:' (in order of appearance) - Sylphina - Adonis - Queen Rosehunter - King Gossamer - Galaxyseer - Snowstorm - Cobalt - Honeybee (Honey) - Luna - Bayou - Princess Iris More coming soon... Link to the Fanfiction on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/191031711-the-poison-animus-a-wof-fanfiction 'Gallery:' The Poison Animus Fanfiction Cover.jpg|This is made by ShiftyWing for the Fan fiction